


The One Thing

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Full Body Orgasm, Multi, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Ryan Clarke and Landon Kirby might be brothers but they don’t agree on much, expect for one thing~ Hope Mikaelson’s smoking hot.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Double Penetration in one hole, so I hope I did okay.  
> I don’t know why this idea stuck in my head, expect for the fact that Ryan and Landon can’t agree on anything but they both want to fuck Hope would be hot.

“Just pretend I’m not here.” Landon said as he watched Hope and his older brother on the bed.

Ryan started kissing Hope’s neck as she unbuttoned Ryan’s shirt, moaning as his lips sucked on her neck, trying to unsuccessfully leave a hickey.

She was honestly surprised they both agreed to this but was enjoying it. It was fun to taunt Landon a little bit and she discovered Ryan was a great kisser.

Landon had dipped his hand into his pants as he watched them get started, slightly uncomfortable and jealous.

Ryan, on the other hand, was more comfortable. He hadn’t dreamed of joining his little brother in bed, but when the girl looked like Hope... _how could he say no_? She was smoking hot and a star in his most recent fantasies.

So much so, he tried to focus on her body, her lips, and the little sounds escaping from her mouth then his brother.

He felt her pull at his belt and it opened, letting her pull it slightly down. His lips left her neck as she kissed down his chest to his dick, licking at the head and arousing him.

“God, take his dick, baby.” Landon moaned.

Hope then moved her mouth around his tip before sliding down the first inch.

He and Landon were almost the same size, but she supposed that made sense with them being brothers. Her hair was held back by Ryan into a makeshift ponytail as she sucked and Landon watched, playing with himself.

This has been their agreement, that he only watch for the first bit as she and Ryan got to know each other a little bit more. The other stuff could wait.

She felt the head of his dick hit the back of her throat and his balls hit her chin as she moved up and down on Ryan’s dick causing him to moan and groan.

“Yes, sweetheart...” he moaned as the head of his dick hit the back of her throat once again.

Soon, with a little help from her hands on his balls, Ryan exploded inside her mouth and she quickly swallowed, his hot release sliding down the back of her throat. She left his dick just outside of his mouth as she saw Landon’s chest covered in cum, from his own orgasm.

“Lay down and spread your legs wide sweetheart.” Ryan whispered seductively.

She did so and Ryan proceeded to rip her clothes off, leaving her naked.

He kissed her neck and started his descent downward, capturing her nipples on the way down until he reached just above her folds.

“ _Please_...” she begged.

This was returned with a smirk as his head flew in between her open legs.

His tongue then started to invade the first inch of her entrance and she couldn’t help but raise one leg and put it over his shoulder as he kissed around her folds before encircling her clit with his tongue, bringing her closer and closer to her climax with every lick and kiss. His fingers also joined the fray. Shortly afterwards, her climax came to a build and slipped through as she cried out his name in pleasure as she trembled.

She felt her legs and feet meet her face as he lightly pushed them there before softly and slowly sliding himself inside her. It filled her up, as his thrusts grew faster and harder but one of his hands played with her clit as he thrust, her climax building again.

“Oh god, sweetheart...you feel _so good_..” he moaned as he thrust.

He felt good too but she was so trapped in her pleasure she couldn’t do much but whine and nod.

Soon, her walls were being splashed with hot, sticky cum as he came and that caused her to cum too, around his dick.

“Ryan!” she moaned as he moaned her name.

Soon he was pulling out, causing her to whimper as his cum started to leak out and cover her thighs.

“Sloppy seconds, baby brother?” Ryan asked as her legs fell from their position but remained open.

Soon, Landon was on the bed and raised her on top of him, facing him as he thrust upward inside her, helped by Ryan’s earlier release. She lost herself in pleasure again as she rode.

Then something happened that she didn’t expect and that was Ryan shoving his lubed dick up her ass. She whined at this, it felt like being on cloud nine and felt _so good_ to be so full.

To add to the pleasure, their thrusts almost became in sync as she rode out her orgasm, both of them smiling as she whined and whimpered. Both of their names escaped her lips in breathy moans. Soon they both came, filling both of her holes with their cum as she came around Landon’s dick.

Ryan got off and washed his dick while Hope laid there, basking in the aftershocks of her most intense orgasm yet as their combined loads leaked on her sheets.

He returned.

“I have an idea for our little slut.” He commented and Landon nodded.

“Let’s both fuck her little pussy at the same time.” Ryan said and she eagerly nodded.

Ryan bought her on top of him, facing Landon as she lowered herself down on his dick, still leaking both of their loads. Soon, she started to ride his dick, moaning.

“Come and join, baby brother.” Ryan said as she felt her pussy stretch to accommodate Landon’s dick as well as both of them moved inside her pussy, helped by their earlier releases.

It felt like her pussy was splitting in half but it felt so pleasurable as Landon thrust as Ryan did.

She moved herself to kiss Landon and he kissed back with equal passion and vigour.

Soon, the most intense orgasm of her life hit her as she squirted on both of their cocks as her body trembled.

“Fuck! Oh god, fuck! Fucking hell!” she moaned as her orgasm hit her.

“Fuck, Hope!” Landon moaned as he came and withdrew.

Soon after, Ryan came too and her pussy was gaping but she was still lost in pleasure as she still felt their loads leaking out of her and covering her sheets and thighs.

She couldn’t do much but lie down and ride the aftershocks.

“Please...please... _please_ let me fuck Ryan again sometime. Invite him to join us again.” she whispered and Landon nodded.

“I’m up for it.” Ryan said.


End file.
